1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods realize recording of high-resolution images with the use of a relatively simple apparatus and therefore have been advancing rapidly in various fields. Under such circumstances, various studies have been conducted on how to ensure stable liquid discharge and the like. For example, JP-A-2009-137056 discloses a reaction liquid for ink jet recording that is to be used together with color pigment ink and that is reactive upon contact with the color pigment ink. The reaction liquid contains (a) a polyvalent metal salt, (b) a kind of maleic acid, and (c) a liquid medium. An object of JPA-2009-137056 is to provide a reaction liquid for ink jet recording that can be continuously discharged.
However, JP-A-2009-137056 provides no mention that the interaction between the reaction liquid and materials constituting the ink jet recording apparatus may produce impurities which can be a cause of clogging. The reaction liquid containing a polyvalent metal salt dissolves some components of the materials that constitute the ink jet recording apparatus and that make contact with the reaction liquid. Such components, which are dissolved in the reaction liquid, form impurities and this results in clogging. On the other hand, in the case where a monovalent metal salt is used, there is a problem in that recorded images have low quality.